


Guess You Picked The Wrong SOUL To Be Your New Destroyer!

by ChrysopraseCarnelian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But also not Error, Dunno if I did tags right, Expect unpredictable updates, FGoD, Fate Regrets everything, NO ONE KNOWS, The Star Council made grave mistakes, There will be lots of cussing, Will the Multiverse Survive?, You are Error, and death, but is too much a bitch to own up to it, no beta we die like men, will likely get a nickname once everyone stops calling you Error
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysopraseCarnelian/pseuds/ChrysopraseCarnelian
Summary: You were just another poor soul from our worldproperlysocial distancing when you wake up in the Anti-Void. Fate quickly screams their metaphorical throat out trying to get you to start destroying worlds while cursing you out.It was then you realized two things.You were now the God of Destruction ErrorAnd That all Fate can do to you is scream bloody murder at you in hopes of breaking your will like she did to Error.Too bad you went mad long time ago and have no plans of obeying her. :PNo….. You’ll rather watch the multiverse die with some milk and chocolate.¯\_(ツ)_/¯No different then what you were doing before. Lol
Comments: 121
Kudos: 269





	1. Prologue, The true beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> My brain won't leave me alone, so I'm writing down these stories that are pestering me so I can actually work on my CPC story.
> 
> This story in particular is inspired my Harrish6(?)'s FGOD stories and the Summary of this story called "Mercy and other things that could potentially kill you" by TrashyChives.
> 
> Might bump the rating to Explicit if the story get's more graphic. Just dunno right now.

You were sleeping like the dead in your badly worn down bed. You had nothing to do today and the whole pandemic thing that all the stupid people help spread has now got to the point where it’s not only permanent but also in all honesty world ending…… I blame the party crazed idiots and dumbasses……. Especially Karens.

So yeah, you were just sleeping your day away like a reasonable person exercising social distancing with no existing social life. While you were sleeping you could swear that you heard someone cackle how you’ll do. You didn’t like the voice and would have said something if it weren’t for the fact your sleep adled brain drifted further into sleep.

….

……

……………

……………………………….

**Somewhere in the Anti-Void**

Error’s dusty remains gets slightly scattered by a portal opening up to drop a…… Error next to the dusty pile? This Error just groaning in slight discomfirt and rolls away from the pile before sneazing in there sleep. Blatantly ignoring Fate’s screams to wake Error up.

  
**Meanwhile with the Star council**

  
Dream and Ink were doing their damnest in calming everyone down as they all panic. Au’s have been colliding with each other and disintegrating at a rapid pace since a week after their latest victory with the evil Destroyer. They had thought that by at least breaking all of the bastard’s bones and shattering his skull that they’ll at least have a good long reprieve from having to defend the AU’s from him……. So why were AU’s being destroyed left and right?

They even killed the dreaded Bad Sans Squad and restrained Blue to Asylumtale since they thought they were responsible. But no, if anything the rate of destruction has increased!

Ink was overly exhausted from having to constently create new AU’s to replace the destroyed ones and Dream is at his rope’s end. Doesn’t help that he can’t shake the horrible guilt he has for killing his brother…… Stretch is also in a deeper depression since Blue’s declaration that he has no brother anymore. He just can’t undersand why his smaller brother hates him so much.

Everyone is scared and unsure what’s going on. Blatantly blind to the fact that all this destruction is entirely their own fault.


	2. Chapter 1, Wake up calls and a battle of wills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of cussing is in this chapter. Like, a LOT. Just saying. >3>
> 
> Also, I do not own Abyss Sans. He belongs to MetaKazKZ(?). If I'm wrong please let me know so I put the right name here. Also, he may be a bit Ooc. Check out the Cannon Abyss sans. His story is actually really cool.
> 
> Fyi Do not own Reaper either. Not to mention they're both only popping in occasionally. Busy keeping with both the influx of dead souls and the void hungering for their multiverse. You know?

You groan pitifully as you roll onto your back. It feels like you fell off of your bed….. Again…..

With a frustrated growl you exclaim to no one. ~~**“Damn it…..WAIT WHA-?”**~~ You immediately snap your eyes at the glitchy sound of your voice and instantly regret it when your eyes were assaulted with blinding whiteness. On instinct you just roll to your side and curl up in an attempt to hide from the whiteness.

Damn it! You HATE being attacked with bright lights in the morning. That sucks!!!

It was while you were mentally preparing yourself for the mystery whiteness that Fate checked on you. Noticing that you were awake They proceed to scream bloody murder to your head with spiteful rage.

_**“HEY! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!!!! WAKE UP!”** _  
_**“YOU USELESS ABOMINATION!”** _  
_**“GET UP ALREADY AND DO YOUR DAMN JOB!”** _  
_**“GET UP AND DESTROY BEFORE EVERYTHING IS RUINED!”** _  
_**“GET UP AND DESTROY DAMN IT!!”** _  
_**“GET UP! GET UP!! GET UP!!!!!”** _  
_**“YOU DAMN BITCH GET UP AND DESTROY!!!!”** _  
_**“DESTROY! DESTROY!! DESTROY!!!”** _

~~**“SHUT UP YOU GODDAMN HARPY!”**~~ You snarled viciously. You were fed up with this stuck up bitch who thinks she can push you around. “HAH! As if! Good luck you bitchy harpy.” You mumble to the grating and unpleasant voice before getting nice and comfy with your current spot for a nice nap. You don’t HAVE a job!

“……..wait a second.” You move up to a sitting position and look up at the white abyss. This bitch has been yappin about balance and destroying………..

“Oh fuck…… I’m in a FATE controlled Multiverse…….. ~~**FUCK**~~ ” You groan and snarl that last last word all while blatantly ignoring Fate like a pro. Instead you inspect yourself…… And yep, you are apparently now Error sans. Though from the pile of dust and shredded clothing a bit off beside you, you can already guess that the original one is dead.

“.......whelp. This Multiverse is doomed.”  
**_“NOT IF YOU DO YOUR DAMN JOB FREAK!”_**  
“Hah! Oh yeah? Make meh.”  
**_“GRRRRRRRR! JUST GET UP AND DESTROY ALREADY OR ELSE I’LL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR IT!”_**  
“Oh really? Try your worst.”  
**_“..............”_**  
“...........”  
**_“................”_**  
“.......well? That's all you got?”  
**_“......WHAT THE FUCK?”_**  
“Snrk, heh…. You ain’t the first bitch. Well, I’m gonna nap now. Boi Bitch McHarpy.” You promptly flop back down curl to your side to sleep. Much to Fate’s anger.

  
**Meanwhile with Star Counsel**

**_“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T SENSE ERROR?”_** Ink snarls in annoyance as Dream shrinks back in fear.

“I-I mean that I can’t sense Error at all……. And for some reason the Anti-Void can’t be accessed.” The golden guardian of positivity shivers anxiously.

It’s been a week since their last meeting and no one can find the cause of the AU’s destruction. Not only that but no one has been able to set foot into the Anti-void since then and there has been no sign of Error either. It has left everyone confused and most of all put Ink in a foul mood.

Sadly, while everyone else is mumbling while trying to figure out how to stop the constant destruction or find a way to the Anti-Void two certain skeletons quietly leave the room to converse with each other in relative peace.

“........Error is truly dead…..isn’t he.” Abyss says quietly, his face stern and unhappy. Unlike most of the skeletons in the other room he never partook in the attacks against the Destroyer and even warned the group about not killing Nightmare’s gang. Sadly his warnings were all blissfully ignored. The only reason he isn’t targeted is the simple fact that he’s been busy keeping the Void from consuming the multiverse entirely.

“Yep, I’m afraid so… Though since he apparently dusted in the Anti-Void the better phrase would probably be he simply stopped existing….” Reaper sighs in shame. Unlike Abyss he WAS involved with the recent attacks with Error and the Bad Sans Squad. Though more out of personal spite towards the skeletons then any altruistic reason……. He will admit his anger and foolishness has played a part in their encroaching demise.

Abyss simply stares at the defeated and depressed god of death and let out a sigh. There was really nothing either of them can do now but slow down the inevitable as much as possible. Not like the others out in the other room will listen at this point….

**Outside the border of the THREE’S multiverses**

_**“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! THAT DOGDAMN STUPID BITCH! HOW CAN SHE JUST TAKE MY AFFLICTIONS? NO ONE HAS SUFFERED THEM AND KEPT THEIR SANITY BEFORE!”**_ The infuriating entity snarls and shrieks angrily. That no good SOUL was PERFECT! So why wouldn’t the damn thing’s mind break already and be a good destroyer.

While Fate continues to throw her tantrum like the spoiled brat she is Destiny and Karma watch with a mixture of amusement, anger and concern.

~~“Serves Fate and her chosen. Those brats deserve what’s coming to them…..”~~ Destiny hisses, their eyes still teary and red from mourning Error and his friends deaths…. Those poor boys didn’t deserve the hate those blind and two faced idiots thrown at them….

“Shhhhh……. It’ll be alright Destiny. Deep breaths my dear.” Karma merely pats Destiny in a soothing manner. Comforting the youngest one while watching Fate’s rant with a thoughtful gaze. Truly….. Fate was as stupid and blind as her pampered brat Ink. But it’ll all come to an end soon enough…. After all, Karma is inescapable to all……..


	3. Chapter 2, FINALLY!!!!! Some peace and quiet!

**Anti-Void**

“……..” You stare up at the white nothingness of the Anti-void. Fate has finally shut her insufferable trap up and apparently left the Multiverse……. For now.

“...Huh….. Whelp, now that she’s finally gone…. What do I do now?” You wonder out loud. Still a tad bit numbed and prickled from the faint remains of phantom pains Fate gave her as “punishment” for defying her. In all honesty it was not to different to what she normally got daily before the pandemic took her job away.

“Hmm…….” You are not sure on what to do now that you have no Bitchy McHarpy has finally fucked off for an unkown amount of time. On the bright side You don’t have to deal with the pure embodiment of Karen in Cosmic entiity form. Downside though is now you are now alone in a white emptiness with no company and most importantly….. Faced with impending boredom….

“What to do…… What to do…..” The new God of Destruction sighs as they tap a common tune on the white floor. “Hmmm……….. Well….. I guess this would be a good time as ever to see what I can ACTUALLY do…” You mutter as you hoist yourself up and walk a good ways away from Error’s dusty remains. Close enough to stay in sight while also far enough to not worry about it getting disturbed by any uncontrolled explosions and whatnot.

“....... I really should do something with the dust. Maybe once I get a way to an au I’ll steal an urn form him. Maybe make a shrine/burial place of sort in here?” You ponder thoughtfully. “Would it even survive in the Anti-void? How DOES anything survive in this place?” You ask rhetorically before shaking your thoughts back into what you had in mind and focus instead at what you do know of the undertale fandom and Canon facts of the it.

“All the fanfics more or less describe personal CHECKS as like…….. looking into yourself…. Right?” With that thought you figured meditating might do the trick. So you did just that. Sitting back down in a crossed leg position you focus internally to see if your SOUL or STATS would pop up. You stay that way for what felt like more then three hours…….

“.....”

“...........”

“..................”

You crack an eyesocket open just a taaad bit to look about. “.......... Nothing yet?....... Am I doing this wrong?” You pout, absolutely bored and disheartened by the unsuccess of the meditation route. You were contemplating the pros and cons of yelling for Fate to pop back here when SOMETHING suddenly thunks you on the head. Hard!

~~**“OUCH!!!!! That fucking HURT DAMNIT!!!”**~~ You wail as you duck your head down and gingerly rub it with hesitant phalanges, lightly testing to see if whatever hit you left a bump. Could skeleton even GET bumps? ~~**“Owww……… That hurt so damn much…… Why?.....”**~~ Tears up angrily and starts cursing Fate more under breath along with the normal cursing.

After the pain to the bony noggin fades to a more tolerable feel you examine what now laid on your lap. ~~**“........... A fucking book? I got fucking Maka chopped just now? Wtf.”**~~ You grumble before letting out a huffy laugh. “Hah……. Probably deserved that for my stream of curses. Heh.” With a final sigh you pick up the book and read the cover. Apparently it’s a book on Multiverse Coding by Destiny.

“Huh…… Thanks. Could of done without the head injury. -w-’” With an actual way to learn how to do things around here you start thoroughly reading the rather thick and heavy book.

One of the first you did was learn how to freaking CHECK yourself and find out what the heck you have. So with the new knowledge obtained you open up your CHECK file. What you found was….. Interesting to say the least.

**???????** (Name still pending)

 **LV** 1  
 **HP** 6.9/7  
 **AT** 15(60) **EXP** 0  
 **DF** 25000(5) **NEXT** 10  
 **WEAPON:** Thick Book  
 **ARMOR:** Stitched Together Hoodie

  * A hardy SOUL who has successfully denied FATE’S attempt of corruption into her new tool
  * Has now become a free New Godling instead of being FATE’S New God of Destruction despite inheriting said God’s powers.
  * Unfortunately still looks near Identical to the deceased Error….



“........hm. Well, at least I’m both acknowledged as neither Error or _that_ name….” You said as you close the file and mule over what you read. “Can think of a new name for myself later…” You mutter before reopening the book in your hands. It’s a rather good idea to read all you can before Fate decides to come back….

So far you were able to read the whole section called Basics for beginners and halfway through The Potentials of Portals when you feel the Anti-Void shudder mildly for what felt like thirty minutes.

Once the shuddering stopped you are filled with some dread and a prickly desire to investigate. “......” You look at the sad pile of Error’s dust and let out a sigh. Having made up your mind you open a screen with what looks like a few apps. ~~**“Aw fuck….**~~ Better at least see how bad everything is….” You mutter darkly as you open the Draft Paper app and flick what looked like a piece of paper at the pile where it sunk down and formed a faintly visible blueprint like pattern on the floor underneath it. Pleased you look at the screen before you as it changed to show the app you opened.

You quickly encircle Error’s dust with a small barrier and close the app before leaving the Anti-void with a portal leading to a currently abandoned clothing store on a desolate Surface. Making sure it really is vacant twice you walk in quietly. First order of business is change clothes into something that’ll hide most of your appearance. Don’t feel like attacked by stupid blind judges while investigating….

  
“Hmm……” You walk through the empty streets calmly. Comfortable now that you are more or less fully covered in a nice black-and-purple Shemagh and Abaya combo obscuring most of your face and body. Your disguise is perfect!

“At least I hope it is. Hehe…” You drawl while looking for any signs into why the place is deserted. But so far all you see is the distinct lack of codings for sentient life. Therefore it’s probably just been created with no one in it.

Not necessarily a bad thing as you now can take full advantage of this and fill your INVENTORY with everything you’ll need to live in the anti-void. Once you are done with you’ll start looking through the multiverse in proper. Might be a good idea to see if Nightmare’s crew are alive….

With that you make a sharp turn to a Home Depot and enter it via a shortcut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Finally Chapter 2!!
> 
> Sorry for taking so long. Couldn't decide what New Error's Check should show. :3
> 
> Heheh.... Can you guys guess what caused the Anti-Void to shudder? Or why the MC placed a barrier to protect Error's dust? ôwô
> 
> Let's discuss! XD
> 
> ****  
> ~~[It keeps the dreaded art blocks from filling my Anti-void. >3>']~~  
> 


	4. Chapter 2.5, the beginning of realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made this into a 2.5 due to it not fitting with most of the chapter. XD  
> Hence why it's short. ^^'
> 
> Also, can't find out who is Color sans's true creator.... If anyone knows who they are please let me know so I can do them justice and credit them as Color's creator. q-q
> 
> Btw, I own no one! Except maybe New Error.... Maybe eventually. >3>
> 
> Edit:  
> Found them! Color sans belongs to superyoumna
> 
> ..... I think. >3>;;;

**Star counsel HQ**

Dream barges into the meeting room with a terrified voice.”I-I-INK!!!” Both scaring and silencing the group of Sanses and papyri much to Ink’s relief. Only to frown at the guardian’s next words…. Once he calmed down enough to properly speak.

“I.. I have troubling news Ink...” He says with a nervous sweat, increasingly more pale then they’ve even seen him. “You know how me and Color were working together on getting a way into the Anti-Void?... We were able to finally get it. It-”

“Wonderful news Dream!” Stretch interrupts with a grin before letting out a growl as he gets up. “Now we can find that bastard and make him pay for-” “He’s dead.” Color bluntly states as he interupts the Swap Papyrus.

“.....what?”

“There’s nothing left of the glitch but a small trail of dust. Apparently he tried to crawl away as he was dusting.” The rather cold and colorful skeleton then darkly adds. “Not only is he dead, but all of his strings and other belongings are almost fully disintegrated. Both the strings and the Dolls.” Color coldly states as he glares at Stretch’s now prone form, shocking him back to reality and scares him back into sitting down with a shameful expression.

Dream walks over to Ink silently as he pulls out a ziplock bag partially filled with frayed blue string, a Ink sans doll halfway gone and a small bit of dust. “...... This was all that we could recover from the antivoid.” The gaudian shudders a bit as he hands the very silent and blank Ink the bag.

“That’s not all, while we were following the scattered trail of dust we discovered a slightly large bump.” Color says as he makes eye contact with their ‘leader’. “It’s the same color as the anti-void and when Dream walked around it showed that it’s opaque. Unfortunately the place’s naturally corrosive and oppressive nature forced us into retreating. It’s is very imperative we keep an eye on the anti-void. I fear the bump may just be the beginning of something more severe.” Color Ominously ends, gazing at the now murmuring group with a cold disdain before politely making his retreat.

“.........” Ink stares blankly at the bag in his hands. The smile on Ink doll so mocking and cruel that the creator distantly wondered if this was how error always saw him.


	5. Chapter 3, home renovations and whispers of plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last bit of this chapter and half of chapter 4 is inspired from a convo I had with Bookwyrm. So thanks again Bookwyrm! X3
> 
> I think this is the biggest chapter of the story so far. owo kinda hard to tell when I transfer these chapter from Docs. >3>;;;

**Anti-Void**

You return to the Antivoid after a successful day of raiding collapsing or abandoned au’s. “Hmm… I’m happy I got all I need to get things started without any attacks….. But….” You sigh as you casually nudge your Shemagh off your face. Letting it act as a normal scarf now that you are assuredly alone. Though also a little put off on exactly how ‘empty’ of life most of the au’s were, you can't really convince yourself that you were surprised...

“Eh, at least poor Error’s remains are still intact.” You mutter while walking closer to the dust pile with it’s dome barrier to double check on the barrier’s coding. Pleased that the barrier is doing its job superbly you turn your thoughts on where to start with your new project. “Hmmm…. Ehh, you know what? I’m just gonna make my nest first. That way it’s the closest when I’m done and ready to call it a night.” You groan lazily as you pull up the Draft Paper app and connect it with your filled inventory to use all the furniture you gathered from your raid.

With a quick flick of your hand you sent the summoned graph paper a good distance away from you and protected remains. Once the paper settled and expanded you went to work in constructing what you’ll dub…. ‘THE NEST’. Starting with making the skeleton of the structure with metal and hardwood, the nest would be strong enough to easily allow hammocks and other hanging fixtures without fear of the whole thing collapsing.

Once done the nest was built to be more like a decent sized circus tent with a warm colored outer tarp. The terrace above the 20 ft. tall entrance had a 5 ft. long starry sky designed silk drape that had a neat semi transparency you liked. The inside was even cooler though in that you used more of the starry silk along with nebulous looking sheets to cover the whole ceiling. Complete with fairy lights and actual constellation themed hanging incense pools dotting the ceiling. The bottoms are see-through while the constellations glow in the dark. The walls used the same nebulous sheets throughout the whole inside of the tent. Lastly, the floor was all cushioned with blankets and pillows while a few tables dotted the place. The clothed tables are about 15 inches above the layers of fluff and soft. Enough that sitting without chairs wouldn't be an issue. Which was what you wanted!!

With a pleased hum you complete your nest location with a strong barrier identical to the one behind you. “Ah…. Hmm, it seems to be missing something…. Hmm...” Looks up and decides to put something at the very top, fusing the fixture with the metal beams of the roof. “There. Now the bathroom is next. Wanna see if that Hot tub jacuzzi thing will work...” You mumble with a glint in your eyes. The damn thing looks wicked damn it!

With that thought you flick another paper to send it off to a bit diagonally behind the nest location while you walk. One of the first things you plop out is the mentioned jacuzzi thing you nabbed to see if it works. “Come on…..” You mutter as you approach the darn thing and turn on the water. Nothing happens and with a glitched growl you summon that book of coding.

Eventually you find what you wanted and put in the codes needed on the tub’s file. Surprisingly enough it immediately starts spewing out hot water since you left the knob on.

“YESSSS!!” You do a happy dance at the victory! You promptly put away the book and turn the jacuzzi off. Pleased with your success you set off to making the bathroom how you always wanted it.

The next thing you pulled out of your inventory was the large bathtub shaped like a mystical lake. It had a stairway to the tub carved out of the hill like outside. The hill in question had tiny unicorns, wolves, hippogriffs, and some Thestrals dotting the overall landscape. The faucet was a Chinese Fireball dragon with two golden egg shaped knobs to the left and right of it! It looked awesome!

Once you adjust the coding of the tub you go into creating your Shower. It will have semi opaque glass cubes as walls. You were excited because you already know how to change glass coding and had the wall transcend from a variety of dark blues and purples to eventually reach up to a bright sky blue as the top cube layer. The inside was fitted with that neat all surrounding shower heads techno that you found in the hardware store. You heard cool things about it so you were a little excited to try it out later.

Since there was a good amount of space between the bathtub and shower you plop out the two lovely cedar racks to fill the space. One will have the towels and washcloths hanging from it while the other will have the swimsuits you stole.

The last thing for the bathroom would have to be a toilet and sink. Since you dunno if you actually NEED to use it, it’s better to just be prepared and make it. So with that thought you made a decently tall roofless room made of white oak with a sliding door. Inside you plop in a normal white toilet against the wall at the far corner away from the door. Then you have the vanity set up on the wall opposite. Leaving the ‘bathroom area’ after placing another barrier for it you let a tired sigh. You’re almost done…

With a huff you blink a bit before checking your almost empty inventory. Reinvigorated with the prospect of completing your projects before bed you focus on a place for all the clothes you stole. The wardrobe was simple in that all you had to do was pull out the already made changing room and furniture before organizing all the clothing to their proper place in the dressers. Once you moved the mirrors to where you wanted them you can confidently say you were done with the room. Easily the easiest of all of them. -w-

Like the other sections you quickly create the barrier and leave the ‘room’ entirely to focus on creating the last and arguably most important thing any home should have. The kitchen.

First thing you did in setting up the kitchen was pulling out the restaurant grade giant fringe and freezer. Once they are set beside one another you create a pantry next to the freezer before finishing off with two quarter oval cabinets on either side. The pantry and shelves making up the cabinets were made of a rich maple while the bar tops are of bright Cherry.

With that done you go into making a kitchen Island. Like the cabinets and pantry the wood structure had a maple layout and cherry top. Semi close to the edge facing the Fridge was a big and deep sink. It was made of sleek metal and the faucet was the kind you can pull out for a certain length. Next to it is the built in oven with a flat electric stove top. Other than those the island has a built in wine cabinet and shelves for miscellaneous things.

Pleased with the finished project you let out a loud yawn and meander over to your nest to take that well earned nap….

**~~~~~~~~~  
Dream start  
~~~~~~~~~**

You were floating in a black void like space,rocked gently like you were being cradled by someone. It felt nice and warm, perfect dozing conditions! Which was what you were lazily doing when a very young, soft and raspy voice spoke up wispy like. ~~“Oh sweet child… I’m so sorry for all this. If only I was stronger and acted sooner…. They would still be here and you’d be home”~~ They apologize quietly, letting in a shuddering breath. ~~“You have my word though that I’ll do what I can to help. All I ask is that you please collect what's left of them. My child….. He would of wanted to be with them to the end...~~ ” The voice implores weakly.

It sounded like they've been in mourning for a long time and you felt bad for them. Not to mention it was kinda clear who the voice was and had a guess at who they were referring to. “Sure, I’ll do it no problem. Could you give me a hint or clues as to where to start?” You ask lazily as you stretch out like a cat, yawning extra loud for added effect. ~~“... Heheh, awww.”~~ The voice coos and giggles at your antics, which pleased you greatly. ~~“As for a clue, please find the original swap sans. He’ll help… Just please be gentle with him…. Fate… They were cruel to him.”~~ They pleaded, their voice growing more distant as you began to feel more drowsy. ~~“Now, you rest sweet child. You’ll awaken refreshed, you have my word.”~~ They coo distantly. Their words just whispers now as you drift further into a deeper sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~  
Dream end  
~~~~~~~~~**

You wake up in your confirmed super comfy nest with a loud yawn and happy stretch. “Oh boy, that was the best sleep I had since ever! The nest was the best idea. -w-” you lazily roll around a bit before crawling out of the nest and do another long stretch. Sighing happily as your back cracks like a string of firecrackers. It felt both weird now that you were a skeleton but at the same time super relieving!

“Hmm…. Now, how should I go about finding Blue?” You ponder to yourself as you think back to your dream. You are almost certain that it was Destiny you were talking to. Definitely _COULDN’T_ be Fate for obvious reasons…. Not to mention they were plainly still grieving Error and quite possibly the bad sanses deaths.

Just as you were about to go to the original Underswap when your stomach starts to growl. “Nani!?” Looking down at your nonexistent stomach you wondy how the fuck that happened. “....” You change your mind about going to Underswap. First you’re gonna raid the Star sanses fridge! You decide that breakfast is worth the risk of facing the dumbasses.

So with that in mind you open a few window portals to locate their headquarters. Takes about half an hour to find the right au and another few minutes to find their kitchen. “Aha!! Their food is now mine!” You cackle like a gremlin as you close all the portal aside for the kitchen one and walk through. Seeing as it’s currently empty you make quick work on making yourself a sandwich before storing literally everything else in the fridge and freezer to your inventory. Once the kitchen was empty of all foodstuff you happily grab your sandwich and take a bite of it. Humming at the taste of Nutella and strawberry jam. “So good….-w-” you lean against the fridge as you nom your food. Barely aware that someone entered the room.

**~~~~~~~~~~~  
** Reaper’s POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Uhhhh….. Days like these are when I really hate my job…” Reaper groans all depressed and miserable. He was too exhausted to pay attention to Error as he went to the coffee machine for the cup of life he desperately needs. Once he grabbed a new mug and took a few big gulps of the black coffee did he really pay attention to the Error munching on a sandwich. “.....” He suddenly drops his mug and jumps back in fright. His wings all fluffed up to make himself bigger.

"I ain't yer Error, now fuck off." He(?) says as he takes another bite into his Nutella sandwich. Error just continues eating in peace until he suddenly freezes, as if hit with sudden realization. “...... Hold a second…. I cussed. Does that mean Fresh is dead?”

Understandably spooked Reaper just nods his head shakily. “Y-y-yeah….. T-the whole Crew is d-dead. K-killed a week after y-yo… Umm, your last death?” The death god stutters as he grips the bar behind him.

“Huh…. Whelp, RIP all the ears of the innocent. Nothing can stop the ever increasing cursing and violence. And with Nights gone all the negativity is probably all whacked….. Not to mention all that toxic positivity….” Error sighs as he finishes his sandwich. As he pushes himself off the fridge he tilts his head at the spooped burb. “Before I leave, what happened to Blue?”

“H-h-he was sent to Asylumtale by his brother… He wouldn't stop screaming and cursing at us…” He answers fearfully, feeling all his sins crawling on his back.

“....... Ok.” He says with socketless eyes. He then turns his back to Reap's and opens a portal. “Well, bye bye Reap's. Nice knowing you. Not!” He then waltzes through the portal, having it close just as Geno walks in.

Reaper lets out a shuddering breath as he clutches his sternum. “...... oh all the gods in reapertale that was scary.” He mutters in fright, not knowing whether what he witnessed was real or a vivid hallucination….. And he doesn't know which would be more terrifying!

Geno walks up beside the shaking skeleton lightly pokes Reaper. “What was scary Reaps?” He asks the floofed burb. Unaware of the new Error that left just moments prior.

“OhDearAsgore!!!!!” Reaper flails away from Geno and has yet another mini SOUL attack in a row. “awk!” Squawks at his husband. “Geno don't do that! Don't need anymore mini SOUL attacks today!” He complains to his lover loudly. Utterly exasperated.

“??? What's wrong Reaps? You look like you've seen the dead come back to life or something.” Geno just looks at Reaper with a single raised eyebonebrow. He waits patiently for the death bird to unruffle his feathers and reply.

“..... You know what? I’m probably just too tired to really be doing anything but sleep right now…. Gonna go ask my bro to take my shift for just a bit so I can sleep…” Reaper eventually says with a slouch and tired voice. “Wanna sleep on the couch with me hun?” He asks wearily.

"Umm, sure?" Geno says as they walk out of the kitchen together, the broken remains of Reaper’s coffee mug forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the reason Reaper is using He/him pronouns with Error is due to him not really knowing They're a different person.


	6. Bonus art!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really a chapter, just some art and a thing I did in Draft Paper.
> 
> Got New Error in their Sneaky garb.
> 
> What The Nest looks like on the outside.
> 
> What all the sections and Error's dust pile looks like on their Draft Paper app.

^^^ https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/475051614122672128/763477724991717476/image2.png

^^^ https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/475051614122672128/763477724730753064/image1.png

^^^ https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/475051614122672128/763477724407922698/image0.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the images or links don't work please let me know. ^w^'


End file.
